headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hypnocil
| image = | type = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | owners = | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) }} Hypnocil is a fictional drug featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. It was first seen in the 1987 movie A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. It was also seen in the 2003 film, Freddy vs. Jason. Description Hypnocil is an experimental psychoactive drug that comes in the form of a pill. It is a known dream suppressant and is not approved by the Food and Drug Association. It is theorized that prolonged use of Hypnocil may have long-lasting damaging side-effects on a person's physical health and psyche. History In the six years following the attack on her friends and family by the dream demon Freddy Krueger, grad student Nancy Thompson began taking Hypnocil to suppress her dreams. She was aware of its questionable reliability, but knew only too well that allowing her subconscious to experience dreams could be even deadlier. When Nancy first began working at the Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital, she met psychiatrist Doctor Neil Gordon. During their conversation, Nancy dropped her handbag and a container of Hypnocil spilled out. Gordon picked it up for her, but said nothing. He later researched the nature of Hypnocil on his computer (which was quite industrious for him in his pre-Internet era). When Gordon realized that several of his patients at Westin Hills were being targeted by Freddy Krueger, he petitioned senior psychiatrist Doctor Elizabeth Simms to allow him to prescribe Hypnocil. Simms was shocked at the request, and told him that he would take full responsibility for anything that goes wrong. Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) In the years following Kruger's initial attack against the patients at the hospital, Hypnocil became a regularly-used dream suppressant amongst patients. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) By the late 1990s, the adult population of Springwood had become more than aware of what Freddy Krueger was and how his powers operated. It was decided that the best way to protect the children of the town, was to make them forget that Krueger ever even existed. In addition to removing all trace of him from public records, the staff at Westin Hills now began prescribing Hypnocil to all of their patients suffering from nightmares. Patients whom they believed might be special cases were placed in D-Wing. Many of the D-Wing patients suffered greatly from overdoses of Hypnocil and lapsed into a coma. In 2003, two patients named Will Rollins and Mark Davis escaped from Westin Hills in order to investigate a murder that took place at 1428 Elm Street, which is where Will's ex-girlfriend Lori Campbell lived. As time went on, Will and Mark began to realize why Westin Hills kept all of the patients doped up, and knew that their actions may have accidentally allowed for Krueger to regain his power. Moreover, a new threat had come to Springwood in the form of undead serial killer Jason Voorhees, who was being used as a puppet of Krueger's in order to sow fear. Will Rollins, Lori Campbell, and several other teens including Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, Kia Waterson and Deputy Scott Stubbs broke into Westin Hills in order to stock up on Hypnocil. Freddy had no intention of allowing this to go on any further. Taking advantage of Bill Freeburg's penchant for smoking marijuana to excess, he was able to take possession of him and had Freeburg go into D-Wing and dump all of the Hypnocil in the dispensary down the drain. Freddy vs. Jason (2003) FDA classification The following text is taken from Doctor Neil Gordon's computer during his research on Hypnocil. :FDA CLASSIFICATION: Experimental Effective for management of psychotic disorders. For sedation where dreamless sleep is considered optional: suppression of night terror. Warning side effects: may bring addiction, hallucinations, increase of blood pressure, high cholesterol, stroke or death if not properly use. Do not give to children under the age 13 years old or to women that may be or become pregnant. Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) As of 2003, Hypnocil was still on the FDA approval waiting list. See also External Links * Hypnocil at the Elm Street Wiki References ---- Category:Articles Category:Items